This invention relates to analyzing replicas of biological surface tissue such as skin or nails and, more particularly, to a method for illuminating such replicas for the purpose of analysis.
To evaluate the before and after effects of cosmetic products or medical treatment on human surface tissue such as the epidermis of skin and nails, it is useful to analyze positive or negative replicas of such surface tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,252, which issued Aug. 19, 1975, in the names of Di Salvo and Yates, and is assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses apparatus for analyzing human hair. The apparatus has a base on which a microscope is mounted. Illuminating light rays from a source disposed inside the base is transmitted upwardly to back illuminate a specimen in the field of view of the microscope. A cover, which is hinged to the base, fits over the microscope. A projection screen is mounted inside the cover such that the microscope projects images in its field of view onto the screen when the cover is open.